Termina Blues
by ArchFaith
Summary: When Karsh and Marcy travel to Fossil Valley one day, Marcy ends up seriously injured. Will she live? Karsh is helpless. **UPDATED** Chapter 2: Pierre finds and tells Nikki, and the distraught Viper Manor gang analyzes the situation. R/R please!!
1. Edge of Despair

Disclaimer: All Chrono Cross elements belong to Square. I own nothing.

**Update: 2/21/05**: Well, here I am again! You know, I really like this fic...I guess I just couldn't get back into the right frame of mind to finish it. Ah well...it's still lovely, in any event :D

Termina Blues  
Chapter 1: Edge of Despair  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"Marcy? Marcy! Where are you? I can't see a bloody thing…"

A voice cried out among the bones that littered the ground. Among the hideous demons that crept through the underbrush, looking for shelter. Among the rain that fell endlessly on this day.

The man stood there, unmoving, trying to listen for his companion. He was garbed in a long silver robe, emblazoned with red suns and green edges. A tight metal belt fastened around his waist, enclosing his tight muscles. Bluish hair, blazing red eyes and deadly axe hanging at his side, he was not a man to be reckoned with.

But for now, he was worried.

"Marcy! Marcy! Goddammit!" he cursed, stomping the damp ground with his boot. "I don't believe this…"

Dragoon Deva Karsh, son of Zappa and Zippa, serving under Lord Viper. A brutal, merciless warrior who could kill a dragon at one swipe.

Or so they said.

But he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. All he was concerned with was finding the girl whom he was named unofficial guardian. Marcy. Or Marcella, her full name. The Diva of the Dragoon Devas, as everyone called her. They had gone out that day, from Viper Manor, headed for Fossil Valley, where dead demons lay. Their purpose: to train mainly, though Marcy had brought a picnic basket along for lunch. Not that they could've sat on the ground anyway.

They should've turned back, but Marcy was persistent. "Let's go, Karsh!" she yelled, determined. "I really want to!"

Karsh uncharacteristically agreed. Little Marcy's voice reminded him of the young Lady Riddel, the days when he and Dario trained and Riddel brought them flowers…

And now…she was missing.

It had only been a moment. Only a moment that he let her out of his sight. They had been walking along the scratched-out path, Marct trotting merrily, until a strange sound was heard from behind. Karsh automatically turned, to detect the noise…it came from a bush. The plant rustled. He drew his sword…to face nothing. Whatever it had been, it was gone now.

He turned back to find no one standing there. Marcy was gone. Had she gone on purpose, to scare him? Or had something happened…?  
And that left him….

"MARCY! MAAAARRRRCYYYY!" he yelled wildly, climbing the ladder that led to the lower cliff of the Valley. He scanned the area, looking all around…nothing at all. Were had she gone?

_Not to worry, Karsh,_ the voice in his head told him. _Marcy's a big girl. A Deva. She can take care of herself. She probably just hid to give you a scare…then why do I have such a sinking feeling?_

"Oh," a low voice managed to whisper, with great trouble.

"Marcy!" Karsh called, his ears trying to read the location of her voice. He ran to the edge of the cliff and peered down, onto the nest of a gigantic bird. Lying just outside the rough, feathered nest, lay a young girl, considerably injured. Her blond hair, usually tied in two buns on the side of her face, was now free and swishing about her eyes, her purple bun covers blown away to the wind. Her chest plate of armor and her shield, seen on her personage so often, had been ripped away from her and lay in a heap to the far end of the ledge. Her pink dress was torn through, blood littering the fabrics and petticoats that made it puff out so….her sea blue eyes, filled with pain, looked up. "Karsh," her voice said, the single word being excruciating to her.

"Marcy! What happened!" Karsh wasted no time in jumping down to the ledge. He raised the little girl up. "What happened?" he repeated.

"A big bird," Marcy's panting voice whispered, gasping for breath. "I ran away to hide, when you were looking….at that bush….and I climbed up to the cliff….suddenly a big bird came and knocked me down here…and it scratched me and bit me…"

"RAW!" a thunderous voice roared. Karsh looked up to see the bird which she had talked about, its wings pushing it down upon them, zooming as if to devour them…

"AHHHH!" Karsh screamed, quickly standing, letting his axe slip out of his hands, letting it fly into the air. The axe hit the bird's wing with a sickening crunch; the bird shrieked and flew off, the axe falling back to the earth below. The bird wasn't badly hurt; it's wing would be sore for a few days, but that was it.

Karsh turned back to Marcy, sitting up on the ground, moaning in agony. "There, there, lass," he told her, taking her in his arms, "you're fine now. I have you. I'll heal you…"

A blue light surrounded Marcy's bleeding form. Karsh's Heal spell. It always worked. Always.

Almost always…

"Karsh," Marcy groaned. Her bleeding hadn't stopped. The bruises and scratches on her body were deep; she might die if he were not treated right away. He hastily tore off a large strip of silver fabric from his robe and wrapped it around Marcy's head, where the bleeding was worst.

Karsh picked her up and carried her, her head lying on his shoulder, her legs banging limply against his arms. He climbed back up to the cliff, then down again to the dirt path. As quickly as he could, he raced out of Fossil Valley, being careful to avoid any demons that stood in his way. He couldn't afford to fight now.

The rain drizzled lightly on them as he carried her to the edge of the forest. Here he stopped, comtemplating. If I head back to the Manor, it'll be too late; she's lost enough blood as it is. And Luccia isn't there right now. She's in Porre, visiting her brother…Termina. I have to go there. Marcy can get properly treated there…

He quickly resumed his walk-run-walk pace, being careful not to cause more bleeding in his partner. Termina wasn't that far away; no, not far at all. Not if he kept this pace.

But the rain was something he wasn't counting on.

Thirty minutes later, he trudged into the entrance to the port town of Termina, home of the Acacia Dragoons. Normally the whitewashed buildings were bustling with people. Even on a rainy day such as this, it should've been. But not today.

Karsh incredulously looked around. Everyone was gone. The city had been deserted. No one was around. But where had they gone?

The old flower lady came out from behind her stall, holding a big bouquet of black roses, edged in red. "Madam!" Karsh called, rushing to her. "Where is everybody?"

Either the old lady did not notice Marcy or she was just too eager to comment about her. "Don't you know, young man? Nikki and the Magical Dreamers are playing tonight! Everyone's gone to the concert!"

"Tell me, has the doctor gone as well?"

"Of course she went! Everyone went. Not a soul is left in town tonight! Well, I thought I saw the blacksmith around his house, but—"

Karsh hurtled up the stairs, not waiting to hear the old woman. Up two flights, then turn to the right….he remembered this path. Running home with Dario, when they were boys. Laughing and shouting as they ran to the smithy, were Zippa would have a plate of cookies for them…

How different things were now.

Karsh banged into the door to the smithy, nearly breaking the door off its hinges. Zippa sat at the counter, holding a needle and thread; she was embroidering, expecting no one to request armor on account of the concert. She looked up, and promptly dropped her tools.

"Karsh! Oh goodness gracious, what's happened to the little lass?"

Zappa, sitting in the back of the shop, had been hammering some breastplates when he looked up. The heavy built man donned blue leather overalls, bronze armor finishing his already rough look. His brown eyes widened as he saw the sight of his son in the doorway. He briskly crossed the room to behold the bleeding child in Karsh's arms. "Karsh! What happened to 'er?" he demanded in his thick Scottish accent.

"We were in Fossil Valley. She was attacked," Karsh answered simply. "She's bleeding bad, Ma, Da. Please…help her."

"Get 'er into yer room, Karsh!" Zippa commanded, opening the door. Karsh walked in, ready to place Marcy in bed.

A young man lay on the bed, luxuriously nibbling at a bunch of grapes which he dangled in front of his mouth. He wore purple leggings under a blue velvet tunic. Gold plated steel armor covered his chest and arms. His cropped blond hair was topped by an indigo satin hat, crowned with a large multicolored feather. A red sash tied around his waist, completing his outrageous look.

He looked up, his eyes half-open, speaking in his fake French accent. "What iz ze meaning of zis? Moi is trying to get some rest—"

"Shut up, you fruitcake!" Karsh roared. "Get outta my bed! I've got an injured kid here!"

Pierre, suddenly noticing Marcy, quickly retreated out of his rented bed. Karsh lay Marcy down on the bed. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Am I gonna die?"

"No, no, Marcy," Karsh answered. "You'll be just fine. We'll find a doctor for you."

Zippa shooed everyone out of the room while she undressed Marcy. Karsh, Pierre, and Zappa fled to the front room, waiting impatiently.

Pierre was quite angry to be kicked out of his room. "Monsieur Karsh, couldn't you 'ave found a better place to put ze girl?" he asked irritably. "Moi was resting up for ze next mission with ze Dragoons…"

Karsh gave Pierre the sharpest look he had ever given. It was enough that this fake guy was living in his room, and now he was even so conceited as to complain about a sick girl being placed there.

Zappa chose to stay quiet, knowing that comments would not help nor improve the situation.

Presently Zippa emerged, holding Marcy's tattered pink dress in her arms. "She's awful bad," she told them. "We need ta get 'er te a doctor right away."

"But everyone's gone te the concert," Zappa replied. "We'll 'ave a hard time finding one in the crowd…"

Karsh lowered his eyes. What where they to do now? "I'll go to the concert and find somebody who can treat her," he suggested.

"Karsh…the lass was askin' fer ye. I do nae think ye should leave 'er," Zippa said. Karsh sighed. No, he couldn't leave Marcy. She needed him to be by her side.

"Alright, zo ze little girl is going to kick ze bucket. Can we place her outside zo moi can have his room back now?"

Karsh seized Pierre by his velvet collar. Pulling his face close, he whispered harshly into his ear, "Listen you, you cowardly little bastard. My girl is sick. You go to that concert and find someone who can heal her. And if ya don't, I'll kick your ass all the way to the Isle of the Damned. Got it!"

"Oui," Pierre whimpered, too scared to refuse. He hastily opened the closet door to find an umbrella, before turning to the door.

"And if ya can get a hold of Nikki, tell him too," Karsh instructed. Pierre nodded and swept out the door, into the light drizzle.

Karsh looked after him, his eyes weary. He turned and entered the room where Marcy lay, now donning a white nightgown, her gold hair lying limply behind her. Kneeling down next to her, he took her small hand in his. She looked up at him, his eyes scared. "Will I die…?"

"No, you won't die. We're gonna find help right now." Karsh pulled the blanket over her, tucking it up to her chin. "Hush now."

Marcy quieted and shut her eyes. Karsh lay his silvery locks down next to Marcy's, murmuring a silent prayer.

-

Pierre, opening his umbrella, scrambled down the cemented walkway, down to the harbor, where the Magical Dreamers were playing. The citizens of Termina gathered around the entrance to the boat which carried Nikki and his entourage. All the girls of Termina had dressed Dreamer-style, with skimpy transparent material and thigh length boots. The guys had dutifully put on as much make-up they could find in their sisters' closets, looking tackily glam. Everyone had turned out, regardless of the horrible weather conditions.

Pierre rushed the bunch of obsessed fans and looked around. _Is he crazy?_ he thought to himself, abandoning the French accent. _How can I find a doctor in this mess?_ He helplessly walked about, trying to identify some citizens of Termina. But they were all too dressed up; no one was recognizable.

Pierre found himself pushed towards the entrance of the ship, where a thin metal chain kept the fans from getting into the ship and up into Nikki's room. Hmm…interesting. The bodyguards who were supposed to be watching the crowd where chatting up some girls instead. Who would notice if a handsome young man crept into Nikki's dressing room? Karsh had told him to, anyway. Maybe he could get an autograph…

Pierre casually crept under the metal chain and slithered up the stairs stealthily. He may be a coward, but at least he had style. The guards who where usually standing outside the Dreamers' dressing room were not at their posts. Miki, Nikki's dynamite dancer, had shooed them away earlier, believing it affected the ambience of their concert. All the better for Pierre. He barged in, wondering what he would find inside.

TBC


	2. With and Without

Disclaimer: All Chrono Cross elements belong to Square. 

Termina Blues  
Chapter 2: With and Without  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

The Magical Dreamers' dressing room was chaotic. Mi and Yu, the background dancers, were applying make-up to their painted faces, joking and laughing as they worked.

The Dreamers' manager was looking at some props in the corner of the room, holding up a pillow in one hand, a ham sandwich in the other.

In the center of the room, the star of the show read over some a sheet of lyrics. He was garbed in red and black leather, and the left side of his pant leg was ripped and tied with a small black belt. An X-shaped harness (for lack of any other word) was strapped to his chest, attached to a steel circle in the middle, revealing his well-toned muscles. Another black belt was fasted tight around his neck. His black hair was highlighted with hot red streaks, and on his face he wore purple mascara and lipstick. A purple boa hanging around his shoulders completed his glam-goth look. This was Nikki, the rebellious young star of the Magical Dreamers.

And Marcy's older brother.

Pierre approached the rock star cautiously, suddenly unsure if he would be safe around such a weirdly-dressed man. "Uh...Monsieur Nikki?"

Nikki looked up from his music. "Huh? Who are you? Fans aren't allowed up here…" He leaned in closer to Pierre, noting his appearance and features. "Hey…you're Pierre! I remember you! You traveled with Serge and everyone else when we got the Time Devourer."

"Uh, oui," Pierre answered. "Oui, I was part of zat. Oh, but ze real reason moi iz here is because little Mademoiselle Marcy is very sick…"

"Marcy? You mean, Marcella? My little sister, Marcella!" Nikki's purple contact lenses grew wider. "She's sick!"

"Oui. She iz at ze home of Monsieur Zappa right now. I was sent to find a doctor for 'er, but—"

"Oh dear," Nikki murmured, getting out of his chair. "I must go to her! But how am I gonna get outta here!"

"Nikki! What're ya doing? You're on in less than ten minutes!" the manager, who had been listening, yelled. He looked at his watch. "You're not going anywhere, buster. All those fans outside are cheering for you!"

"My family comes first!" Nikki shouted back in his raspy voice, determined. "I'm going! Even if we have to refund all the money, I'm still gonna go!"

"But Nikki—"

Nikki flashed an angry look at his manager. "No one questions me!" he thundered, briefly returning to the rock star conceit that singers were known for.

"But how ya gonna do it, Nikki?" Mi questioned, turning to him.

"Yeah, all those groupies outside are gonna tear you apart if they see you!" Yu added.

Nikki thought for a moment. "What can I do….."

The door burst open. A young woman stood there, wearing the skimpiest outfit. With a hot pink tube top, see-through skirt, thigh-length boots and gloves, all checkered with patches of purple, her strawberry blonde hair swished about her face as she crossed the room. A moon-shaped symbol dangled from her forehead, and a purple star was painted on her left cheek. In one hand she held a red electric guitar, which she held out to Nikki.

"Here, Niks," she greeted in a low, seductive voice.

"Miki…say Miki, can you do me a big favor?" Nikki asked, staring into her sky blue eyes.

Miki blushed, quickly turning away. "Uh, sure, Nikki. What is it?"

"Well, I got news that my little sister is ill, so I was wondering if you could go outside and make some kind of…I don't know…distraction? So I could get away?"

"A distraction? Well…um, I guess," Miki whispered nervously, her face still red.

Nikki turned to Pierre, who had been silently listening. "Can I borrow your umbrella? To cover me up?"

"Oui Monsieur," Pierre replied, handing the red umbrella to Nikki.

"And Mi, hand me that trenchcoat…"

-

Minutes later, Miki descended the steps of the ship, looking fresh and beautiful. She unhooked the metal chain and grinned at all the groupies, whispering in awe.

"That's Miki!" "Whoa mama!" "She's hot!" "Yeah baby!"

"Hello, Dreamer fans!" Miki shouted, waving her hands. "I thought I'd come out before the concert and get to know you all…" She smiled mischievously. "Get to know you all a little better…."

The fans went wild at this statement and surged towards her. The bodyguards, finally realizing that they were on duty, rushed forth and protected Miki from the crowd. Miki was a crowd-pleaser, not as famous as Nikki, but still one of the best.

No one noticed a man coming out from behind her, robed in a black leather trenchcoat and a red umbrella. He rushed through the crowd, the people ignoring him. Just another groupie like the rest of us, they thought.

Wrong.

The door to the smithy opened. Zappa looked up from his stool, where he was trying to concentrate on some steel wrist bands. A man in a leather coat. He folded the umbrella, leaned it against the wall and threw off his covering, revealing Nikki's familiar face.

Zappa stood. "You're…"

"Mr. Zappa! I was told that my sister is here," Nikki said, coming closer to the old man.

"Aye! She's in the next room," Zappa replied, gesturing to the door knob.

Nikki pushed it open. Karsh was sitting on a chair next to the bed, while Zippa was pouring some hot water into a bowl.

Karsh looked up. "Nikki," he greeted, rising. He had never liked Marcy's older brother, finding him to be too frivolous and uncaring.

He had never seen the real Nikki.

Nikki knelt down next to his sister, in shock. "Marcella," he whispered, smoothing her hair. "Marcella…what's happened to you?"

Marcy opened her eyes. "Oh Nikkolas," she whispered, using his real name. "I….Fossil Valley…it was awful…I'm hurting…" She grabbed his hand. "N- Nikkolas…"

Nikki looked with pained eyes towards his injured sister. She was suffering so much…he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, staring up at Karsh. "What happened to her?"

Karsh's eyes found their way to the ground. "We were at Fossil Valley…and she was attacked by one of those birds…"

"And you didn't help her?" Nikki's voice was calm and undemanding, his purple irises locked into Karsh's red pupils.

"She ran away from me…by the time I found her, she was injured…"

"It's my own fault," Marcy gasped from the bed. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. And now I'm paying for it…"

"Hush Marcella," Nikki quieted, bringing one of his black painted hands up to her mouth. "It was no one's fault. Just be still now; you'll be fine."

Karsh stared at the siblings with interest. He never knew Nikki could be so….tender. He thought those rock star types were all the same; the kind who only cared about themselves, getting women, doing drugs…Nikki was different. His soul wasn't fit for his body, you might say.

Zippa, who had observed the whole scene, inquired, "Mr. Nikki, did ye see Pierre runnin' about?"

"Yes, he was the one who told me about Marcy," Nikki answered, staring up at the old woman.

"Did he find a doctor?" Karsh demanded.

"I don't think so," Nikki answered, frowning.

All were silent for a while, the only sound being Marcy's hoarse, labored breathing. One thing was on their minds: her wounds were deep. They might be fatal…

But Zippa knew something Karsh and Nikki did not; the huge bird that had bitten Marcy was venomous. She had a large dose of venom within her…but, so as not to alarm them, she decided not to mention it.

"Mr. Nikki, please sit down in this chair. Would ye like somethin' to eat? No? Karsh, what about ye?"

"No Ma," Karsh replied. He was too distraught to eat. Zippa sighed and left the room, crossing the floor and explaining the situation to Zappa.

The two men sat next to Marcy, waiting, watching. She had to live. She had to. Stories are supposed to have happy endings, right?

Maybe not.

-

"Zoah, has Karsh come back yet?"

"NO, GLENN, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM."

"He took Marcy with him, didn't he?"

"YES, THEY WENT TO FOSSIL VALLEY."

"It's been four hours now."

A young man sat in a chair by the window at Viper Manor, glaring into the wilderness surrounding the mansion. He had known all along that Karsh and Marcy had gone out that afternoon, but now it was getting late...9:30 PM. Karsh could stay out as late as he wanted, but when he was with Marcy, he usually brought her back at 8.

The young man was serious-looking at the moment, but if the circumstances had been different, he would have been smiling softly, his spiky blonde hair casting shadows in the firelight. He wore several pieces of faded brown armor, engraved with the Acacian symbols. Under that he had on a suit of rough grey chain mail, under which he wore black pants and high boots. His shield was positioned on his elbow, and at his hips hung two cases, housing the weapons of weapons, the twin Einlanzers.

He continued looking out the window before turning to the man who stood next to him. "I know I'm really not supposed to worry about this," he said carefully, being sure to act in a "knightly" manner, "but maybe we should out and look for them?"

"KARSH CAN TAKE CARE OF MARCY," the booming voice replied back. The massively large man donned little more than a short strip of cloth tied around his waist, tied with a sliver belt. His arm covering and boots were strapped tightly around his huge musculature. A steel spike was perched on his shoulder, and a shield bound to his elbow. Like Glenn's, it was engraved with the Acacian symbol. But his most noticeable feature of his personage was his knight's helmet, which he never took off. No one knew what he looked like under it; but they said his eyes were the most soulful brown...

Glenn shifted uncomfortably. "How can you be so calm? If you haven't noticed, it's raging outside!" He glanced back at the wind whipping through the branches, the cold water splashing all over the ground.

"THEY WERE PROBABLY CAUGHT IN THE RAIN," Karsh answered, despite his growing worry. "THEY MUST'VE TAKEN SHELTER SOMEWHERE."

"I don't know," Glenn repeated, settling back. "What if—"

All of a sudden, the door to the Library burst open. Standing inside the doorway were the Lord of Viper Manor, his daughter, and the Professor.

The Lord Viper was a striking man, his long blue satin coat, trimmed with ribbed velvet, reaching down to the tops of his brown leather boots. A high lace collar framed his elderly face, which gleamed of determination and command.

Lady Riddel stood next to him, looking regal and detached. Her slender frame carried the snake-like green dress beautifully, displaying the gently cut layers of multicolored silk that were sewn to her hemline and sleeves. Her long violet hair was held back with an exquisite-looking snake tiara.

Professor Luccia was quite a woman, donning her familiar professional- looking whitish-grey labcoat, with its thick black trim. A brown belt and giant lapels made her appear larger than she actually was. Her stark purple hair was combed back into a strange-looking hat, and she wore a monacle on her left eye.

"Sir! Ma'am, Ma'am," Glenn, ever the gentlemen, immediately rose and saluted. Zoah, a bit wiser in the situation, merely straightened up.

"Zoah, Glenn! Where are Karsh and Marcy? We need to devise some sort of plan to keep those monsters out of the manor, and how the devil am I supposed to do that without all of the Devas?" Viper thundered. "Where have they gone?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Glenn answered, trying to act dignified. "You see, they haven't returned from their picnic-"

"Where exactly did they go?" Riddel questioned, practically floating over to where the two knights stood. "It-was it Fossil Valley?"

"I BELIEVE THAT IS WHERE THEY WENT, MILADY."

Luccia shook her head. "I don't zink zat vas a very wise choice," she began. "I just received word zat a giant wounded bird was found zere a few minutes ago...it looks as if it had received wounds from a steel-plated axe..."

"You don't think..." Glenn began, coming towards her. Had this bird harmed Karsh or Marcy?

Luccia shook her head. "Zhey searched Fossil Valley to zee if there vere any injured...none vere found."

Riddel blinked. Karsh, one of her dearest friends since childhood. Marcy, the sweet little girl she thought of as her little sister.

Viper turned to comfort his distraught girl. "Now, Riddel, we'll find them." Turning to Glenn and Zoah, he added, "Now won't we?"

Glenn sighed. The fact that they were Devas didn't stop Viper from treating them as if they were servants, which he occaisionally did. "Yes, sir. But where should we look? If they're not in Fossil Valley..."

"Zhink about it," Luccia urged. "Imagine a scenario...ze bird had a wound to itz wing, correct? It must have been caused by Karsh. Assuming ze bird flew away after zat, Karsh must have been alright. Marcy must have been injured a little...in my opinion, I believe zhey went to seek medical help in ze nearest city..."

"Termina!" Riddel, Glenn and Viper exclaimed at the same time.

"Exactly. Zo, we should look for zhem zere."

"This sounds pretty far out," Glenn commented, scratching the back of his head. "Are you sure?" he asked, immediately realizing that not even a Deva questioned the Professor's explanations.

"You forget...I've been studying humans and animals all my life. I've lived with Karsh and Marcy, and I know vhat they'll do in times of emergency. It'z ze most logical explanation."

Try as he might, Glenn couldn't come up with anything else. Luccia's Sherlockian techniques were too good. He looked up at Viper. "So, sir, what shall we do?"

"If it's as the Professor says," Viper replied, glancing at Luccia. "Then we'll head to Termina. I'll have the soldiers saddle up the chocobos. Glenn, Zoah, met me out front in half an hour. Riddel, Luccia, please stay here and see to-"

"No! I'm coming too!" Riddel shouted, swiftly crossing the room to look her father in the eye. How could her father think she would just sit there, worried, like one of those old damsels of lore, unable to do anything to help the situation? "What if Marcy is seriously injured? I must go see she's alright. The Manor has plenty of protection."

"If I may zay zo," Luccia added, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I am Marcy's guardian. I must zee to her safety." She looked Viper squarely in the eye.

Viper's eyes darted over the two strong women who stood in front of him, and he realized he had no choice. "Alright. You may come if you wish. We need to get those chocobos ready..."

Viper swept out of the room, Glenn at his heels, his fingers gripping his Einlanzers, which were beginning to slip off his hips. Zoah followed at a more leisurely pace, and Riddel gracefully went after them.

Which left Luccia standing there, staring down at the library desk in front of her. Her eyes traveled to the books on the shelves. Old books, ancient books, yet they gathered no dust.

This was the Devas' Library.

They often gathered here-Zoah, Karsh, in the old days Dario, in the new Glenn. And Marcy, their Diva. Their little lady. Sometimes Luccia would come to look up information on some scientific matter, and she'd find Marcy sitting there, soaking up knowledge.

Marcy, looking up, smiling. Her sparkly blue eyes. Her long blonde hair. She had looked so much like her mother. Her mother, who had died giving birth to her.

_I promised Zelbess I'd take care of her..._

Flashback to the night Zelbess had died...the dying mother holding her newborn in her arms...her angelic face ringed with pain.

_Luccia, please, tell Fargo I love him more than anything...and tell Mother and Father and Irenes that I love them too...and take care of Nikkolas and Marcella...they can't survive on their own...Luccia..._

Luccia shook her head and divorced the memory from her mind. She inhaled and let it out, then followed after the others for the ride to Termina.

Termina Blues will continue.

Notes: Gosh, that took a long time to write, huh? Well, here it is. I hope you like it.

Q. Why did Nikki remember the Time Devourer? Weren't everyone's minds erased at the end?

A. Yeah, they were. I needed some sort of memory between Nikki and Pierre, though. So I kept it.

Review my story, please?


End file.
